Brute Plasma Pistol
The Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol/Brute Variant, also known as the Brute Plasma Pistol, is a Covenant infantry firearm which is only wielded by Kig-Yar Majors. Overview & Background The Brute Plasma Pistol is an older model of the Plasma Pistol. Years of repeated use without proper maintenance has caused several of its components to deteriorate. However, this hasn't made the weapon unusable, rather it has changed how it functions in combat. It now fires three plasma bolts per shot instead of one, each bolt dealing roughly the same damage as a standard Plasma Pistol. Its overcharge shot cannot disable shields or vehicles. Instead, the bolt collapses on contact with any surface as the superheated plasma is dispersed as several small globs and evaporated into columns of fire, the heat generated by which can cook nearby grenades and set them off. However, due to the high energy levels expelled by the weapon, it generates a lot of heat with each shot, which also drains 1-2 percent of the weapon's battery, which is quickly depleted with continued use. As with most outdated Covenant technology, the Brute Plasma Pistol has been relegated to the Brutes, who are commonly denied the newer, more effective weapons by the Elites. However, Brutes are almost never seen using the weapon, as it's mode of operation requires patience and timing while firing as to prevent it from overheating frequently, qualities which the Brutes despise and is not present the weaponry they use. As such, Brute Plasma Pistols are generally distributed among lesser ranking troops, but have been shown to be favored among Jackal Majors, who enjoy the weapon's impressive damage capabilities. In response to the Flood outbreak of Installation 04, the weapon was also issued to Spec-Ops Jackals, as its high damage output and incendiary properties make it a highly effective weapon against various Flood Forms. Gameplay Information Advantages * The Brute Plasma Pistol's primary fire is excellent at depleting energy shields. ** It is also decently effective against enemy health; it can quickly down weaker enemies like grunts in less than two shots. * The Brute Plasma Pistol's overcharge shot splits into several globs of plasma which burn for roughly ten seconds. This is most effective when used against enemies in confined areas such as small rooms or narrow corridors/walkways. ** Additionally, the plasma globs scattered from the overcharge shot can detonate any grenades they come to rest on. This can turn any areas where grenades have been dropped into potential death traps. Disadvantages * The Brute Plasma Pistol uses a lot of energy when fired, meaning it will quickly run out of power if not used sparingly. * The Brute Plasma Pistol generates a lot of heat with each shot, and if fired quickly, it can overheat in as little as four shots. ** As the Brute Plasma Pistol's battery depletes it becomes less effective at dissipating heat. This means that the less power it has left, the more heat is generated with each shot and the longer it takes for the weapon to cool down. * The Brute Plasma Pistol performs poorly at longer ranges, due to the wide spread and slow travel speed of the plasma bolts. * Like the Plasma Pistol, the Brute Plasma Pistol's battery will quickly drain if an overcharge shot is held without being fired. * Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the Brute Plasma Pistol's overcharge shot cannot disable vehicles or energy shielding on contact. Developer Information Trivia * The Brute Plasma Pistol shares many similarities to the Brute Mauler: Both weapons are sidearms that function like miniature shotguns, and the Maulers small clip size and low amount of reserve ammunition are replicated through the Brute Plasma Pistol's increased heat generated per shot and high battery depletion rate. * Despite being a Brute weapon, the weapon is never seen being used by Brutes, and is instead used only by Jackal Majors and some Spec-Ops Jackals. * Older models operated similar to the Scattershot from Halo 4. * The overcharged effect requires less battery power than the regular Plasma Pistol. Gallery Brute plasma pistol.png|The Brute Plasma Pistol's viewmodel. Brute plasma pistol firing.png|The Brute Plasma Pistol being fired. Brute plasma pistol charging.png|The Brute Plasma Pistol holding an overcharge shot. Brute plasma pistol overcharge and overheat.png|The Brute Plasma Pistol overheating, while the overcharge shot collapses in the background. Jackal major.png|A Jackal Major wielding the Brute Plasma Pistol. Category:Covenant Infantry Weapons